


An Opportunity

by AssassinateMe



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Blackmail, Infidelity, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Somnophilia, Trans Barry Allen, Uncle/Nephew Incest, cum stuffing, womb penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinateMe/pseuds/AssassinateMe
Summary: Wally finds his Uncle Barry naked and sleeping and can't help himself.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Barry Allen/Wally West
Comments: 7
Kudos: 158





	An Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> I have been enjoying Flash content very much lately. If you have any Flash requests please leave in comments! Barry/Bart especially it's so hard to find. :)

Wally wakes up when he hears Iris leave for the day. The door is loud and stirs him from his wet dream with a massive hard on. He rubs his cock with a yawn and gets out of bed. Wally looks out his bedroom to make sure she's actually left before coming out to peek out the window and watch her drive off. Content that he's alone now, he heads to her and Barry's bedroom to find something of Barry's to masturbate to. 

He's surprised to see Barry still here. Usually he's at work by now but it looks like he's gotten a rare day off. Wally's even more surprised to find him naked and still sleeping. He pushes the door open to see if it's going to wake him up but it doesn't. Wally comes closer for a better look. He swallows as he looks at Barry's pretty pussy and realises that he's already wet and then realises further there's cum dripping out too. He and Iris must have had sex before she left for work.

Wally looks at Barry's face but he seems to be sleeping deeply. He's on his side with his legs crooked and Wally carefully leans on the edge of the bed. He takes his cock out and strokes himself slowly as he looks at Barry's naked body. He's giddy with the thought that he could cum on Barry's naked pussy and Barry would just think it was Iris. No one would know. He strokes himself faster. 

He freezes when Barry suddenly moves but all he does is stretch out and moves into a position to show off his pussy better. Wally stays still until he's sure Barry is still asleep and then he moves closer. Unable to help himself he reaches to touch Barry's warm slick pussy. He rubs it softly and Barry doesn't react so Wally pulls him open. Barry's pussy twitches. Wally bites his lip as he strokes himself with one hand and rubs Barry's clit with the other.

Barry moans weakly in his sleep and his pussy gets even wetter. Wally pushes two fingers inside him to the knuckle and pulls them out covered in slick and Iris' cum. He licks it off and tries not to moan. His cock is harder than ever. He rubs some of Barry's slick on his cock and jerks himself off with both hands trying to cum. It should be easy with Barry right here on show for him but Wally wants too bad to feel his pussy to cum. 

Maybe if he just puts the tip in Barry won't wake up. Wally lays down behind Barry and freezes when Barry murmurs quietly but stays asleep. He moves up against Barry's back and rubs his cock against his wet pussy. It already feels so good. Wally can't believe he's actually doing this he's wanted Barry for so long. He rubs against Barry's pussy slowly so he doesn't wake up and gets his cock slick with his juices. 

Wally tries to push his cock in but Barry's still tight. His thick twelve inch cock must be bigger than Iris'. Barry still doesn't wake up so Wally prods and rubs his cock harder against his pussy. Barry groans in his sleep. Wally grabs his hip and pushes until it starts to slip inside and finally the head of his cock pops in. He bites his lip to stop from moaning and Barry whimpers. Wally waits to see what he's going to do before reaching down to stroke the rest of his cock. He's really going to cum in his uncle's pussy. He's so warm and tight and feels so good. 

Maybe just a little bit more. Wally pushes deeper and Barry arches his back weakly. He's so tight Wally can't believe he hasn't woken up yet. He must have had a very long night. Wally reaches around to rub Barry's clit until he relaxes and his pussy gets wetter for Wally to push in a little more. Barry makes an uncomfortable face and Wally stops with several inches inside his uncle. His pussy quivers around his meaty girth and Wally moans softly. He strokes himself again and stares at Barry's pussy stretched around him. 

Wally covers his mouth when he cums and fills his uncle's pussy with it. He's so tight even none of it leaks out. Wally's cock stays hard. He usually has to jack off a couple times before he gets soft again. He starts jacking off again but it's not as satisfying this time. Wally pushes into his uncle some more and sees the bulge appear in his lean belly. Barry groans uncomfortably. 

Wally swallows as he looks at how deep he is with Barry still not waking up. Could he put the whole thing in? Maybe he shouldn't press his luck and just leave now. Barry moans suddenly and Wally's heart skips a beat. 

"Iris… more… knock me… up… your big cock…" he says in his sleep. Wally blushes. He wraps an arm around Barry's waist and shoves his cock in further. He doesn't care if Barry wakes up anymore he just wants to fuck him full of his cum. Barry moans more and more and Wally shoves as deep as he can. He can feel Barry's cervix twitch against the head of his cock. 

Wally cums again just from feeling Barry's tight pussy around him. His stomach bulges with Wally's dick but there's still more of it. Wally fucks into him slowly. He kisses Barry's neck and rubs his clit more. 

"Iris…?" Barry says. He's finally waking up. Wally holds his waist tighter and keeps fucking him. 

"I thought you left for work…? _Mmf_! You're too deep, Iris. Take it easy…" he says. Wally stays silent and Barry puts a hand on the bulge in his belly. He fucks into him more and buries his face in Barry's neck. He tries to stuff the rest of his cock in and Barry whimpers weakly. Cum leaks out of his pussy around Wally's cock. 

"Baby please. I know you're excited for a kid but you're being rough," he says. Hearing Barry call him baby nearly makes Wally cum again. He holds his waist harder and forces his cock deeper in and Barry gasps as he starts slipping into his womb. Wally wants to get his entire cock in before Barry realises what's happening and makes him get off. 

"Wait Iris! That's my womb! I've never had anything that deep before!" Barry says. That only makes Wally especially horny. He pushes harder until his cock is finally forced through his cervix and Wally slams the rest of the way in. Barry jerks and whines as his womb is violated deeply. Wally's eyes cross in pleasure as he feels his entire cock swallowed whole. Barry's so tight and hot. It's better than he imagined. Barry groans uncomfortably and he rubs Wally's cock through his stomach. 

"Iris… just cum so you can take it out… it feels weird baby…" he says. Wally fucks into him and Barry moans anyways. "Come on. Cum for me baby. Knock me up with your big fat cock." Wally cums hard and a lot, filling Barry's tight womb. Barry sighs in relief. 

"Okay, take it out now. It hurts this deep," he says. Wally's still hard though. He starts fucking Barry again and Barry whines loudly. " _Iris. Stop._ You're acting weird. Just get off me." Wally touches the bulge in Barry's stomach and feels his cock stir up his womb. His cock just gets harder as he imagines knocking Barry up instead. 

"... Iris?" Barry says. Wally groans hotly. 

"Sorry Uncle Barry," he says. 

"Wally?!" Barry shouts. Wally holds him tighter and fucks him quicker to try to keep Barry down. Barry gasps and arches against him before squirming. "Wally get off! What are you doing?!" 

"I couldn't help myself I'm sorry," Wally says. Barry groans as he tries to wiggle free but Wally pins his legs down too. He's come this far and he doesn't want to stop. 

"Wally stop…" Barry begs. Wally doesn't listen. He kisses Barry's neck as he cums again and then keeps fucking him more. "It's too much Wally… you're hurting me." 

"Just let me finish Uncle Barry. I swear I'm almost done… I think… Your pussy is too good uncle," Wally says. Barry tries to shove him off but Wally just pins his arm back. Barry doesn't want to hurt him and he's taking advantage of that. 

"Enough Wally. I can forgive you for raping me but you have to stop…" Barry says. That's what he's doing isn't it? Forcing himself on his own married uncle, raping his womb and knocking him up. It makes him even hornier. Wally moans as he cums again and Barry whimpers. 

"No… don't cum more… Wally take it out!" he says. Wally can see the swollen bulge in Barry's stomach where he's full of cum and cock. "You're gonna get me pregnant Wally. What's Iris going to say?" 

"You can't tell Aunt Iris!" Wally says. She'd be devastated! 

"Please just take it out Wally," Barry says. Wally reaches for Barry's phone instead and turns the camera on to take some pictures of them. "Wally what are you doing? Stop! Don't!" 

"You're not going to tell Iris okay? Or I'll… or I'll show everyone these pictures," Wally says. Barry whimpers as he reaches to cover his eyes. 

"Wally…" he says. Wally kisses his neck more and he finally stops struggling so much. "Just hurry up and finish. There's so much inside. My womb feels like it's gonna burst." That just makes Wally cum again and Barry's belly grows more swollen. Cum leaks out of him more and more and his thighs are a mess with it. 

"I'm sorry Uncle Barry but if you had seen how helpless and exposed you looked you'd understand why I couldn't help myself," Wally says. Barry just turns away from his kisses more. Wally still manages to cum a final time before his cock finally begins to soften. He feels the bump in Barry's stomach full of his cum before pulling out. Barry winces as he slides out and sighs in relief. Cum gushes out of his stretched and violated pussy. Wally rubs his messy pussy with his fingers. 

"Are you okay Uncle Barry?" he asks. 

"Just get off me Wally," Barry says. Wally frowns but he moves away from Barry. Barry doesn't move or look at him though. "Delete those pictures."

"No I'm… I'm gonna keep these to make sure you don't tell Iris okay?" Wally says. Barry sighs. 

"Just get out Wally," he says. Wally leaves and he hears the door lock behind him. He knows Barry is upset and he knows he did something terrible but his cock is already hard again thinking about knocking Barry up instead of Iris. He hurries back to his room to look at the pictures he's sent himself and jack off to the thought of Barry trying to get all that cum out of him. He knows Barry won't tell Iris because Barry wouldn't want her to be mad at him or kick him out. Wally is Barry's favorite though and he'll forgive him. 

But then again, Wally could blackmail him into more sex with these pictures. That thought makes him very, very horny. 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Yes I know womb fucking isn't physically possible. Please stop telling me. A man moving faster than light also not possible but it is hot.


End file.
